


First Love Never Die

by quisauvelaviequitrompelamort



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Harry was born 1999, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Louis was born in 2000, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Unrequited Love, baby gays, being in a relationship without realizing it, hints of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quisauvelaviequitrompelamort/pseuds/quisauvelaviequitrompelamort
Summary: Louis' life is focused on high-school, flute lessons and his friends. He doesn't really care about dating. Until guitar-player Harry shows him too much attention in music theory lessons.Is Harry flirting or is he just naturally nice and flirty with everyone? Who will make the first move to actually aknowledge that they're definitely not just friends?Or, Harry and Louis become friends, then definitely more than friends, but without ever aknowledging that they are in a relationship. Should Louis maintain this unstable relationship or try to speak with Harry and risk ruining their relationship?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	First Love Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time actually writing a fiction. Sorry if I suck at it. English is not my first language so my apologies if it's hard to read sometimes. I hope you'll like it anyway, I think my heart and soul are going in there ahah  
> Also, the title is from Soko's song First love never die

When his flute teacher told Louis he absolutely had to take music theory classes to really master his instrument, he was nothing but very annoyed. He had already studied music theory for a total of four years and he had hated it. Mostly because playing the flute only requires the knowledge of the G clef and some basic rhythm notions and he mastered that in his first few years. Now, what’s the point of understanding piano chords and reading the bass and C clefs? There’s no point, really. But he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to pass his flute exam.

Luckily, Stan and Ollie too were taking this class. Maybe this could be their recess after school, where they can do any and every stupid thing they think of. They met the new teacher who was a woman in her fifties who dressed very sexily and who looked nothing like an authority figure. Basically, she tried to teach them music theory but completely failed because no student really cared. Everyone was forced to be there, and no one wanted to show any goodwill.

Louis still wasn’t very happy to lose his Tuesday night over music theory. He liked being the class clown and driving the teacher mad, but sometimes it just felt like a waste of time. Also, he really hated Nathan and Harry, other students who respectively played the violin and the guitar, and who were really really not nice.

Louis had this theory that Nathan was nice only with beautiful people, making Louis and Stan his perfect target because puberty was going hard on them. Not that they were absolutely hideous, but Louis had to admit that they weren’t really… datable. But that’s just a theory Louis had. It’s just that he noticed that Ollie, who was prettier, was never bullied by Nathan. If you can call this bullying. It’s just that whenever they could pick on Louis and Stan, they did. They stole anything they would leave unwatched, they would throw things at them, tell them they are ugly and just were a big pain in the ass.

Louis had mixed feelings about music theory classes because in a way he hated how Nathan and Harry couldn’t stop bothering him, but he also really liked the attention. Mainly because usually girls were the ones annoying him (some way of flirting, he guessed), and boys just didn’t care about him. At least, not in the way he liked.

He already knew he was probably bisexual because the idea of kissing a boy never made him disgusted. He never experienced a boy focusing his attention on him, even if it was to bother him. He had to admit he kind of liked it. Well, no, he liked it when it wasn’t too annoying. Nathan kind of made him flustered but he was too mean. Louis knew he could never like Nathan that much.

On the other hand, Harry was very different. He was annoying but knew when to stop, when Louis was on the verge of yelling or crying because he couldn’t take it anymore. Most of the time, at least. Also, Louis had noticed Harry before during a music school hearing. Harry played the guitar and sang in a band created by the music school. He had this beautiful energy and his voice was raspy and deep, it was surprising for a 14-year-old boy. He always had his long curly hair up in a ponytail, wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans and a worn-out pair of Vans. Louis especially noticed his big smile that managed to be sad and goofy at the same time. But Harry was in private school, played rock music while Louis was in public school and only played classical music. They had nothing in common and had never met before music theory.

So Louis liked music theory because he would get attention from boys, but also didn’t like music theory because these boys annoyed him too much at times. Once or twice, he thought about quitting the class because he was sick of them. But then he reasoned himself. Quitting a class because you’re tired of some boy stealing your eraser felt a bit ridiculous. He also loved doing stupid things with Stan and Ollie. He decided to put up with the boys and tried to keep to himself, sitting as far as possible from Harry and Nathan.

This all came crashing down when the annual music project started in January. Louis suddenly had to spend the entire Wednesday afternoon with Harry and Nathan in the same room. Louis was dreading it. As expected, Harry didn’t stop annoying him for a minute. He kept stealing his phone and running away, then came back to trade the phone for food. Louis hated it because Harry managed to be way too charming for someone so annoying.

Sometimes he even was nice to Louis. He often offered to refill his bottle or to help carry his music stand. Altogether, Louis was confused but didn’t think too much about it because he didn’t hang out that much with Harry. It was only one Wednesday a month and music theory classes started feeling easier because Harry and Nathan seemed to have lost interest in pushing Louis’ buttons. Music theory was just another boring class.

The year went by very quickly for Louis. The second-to-last music theory class was already there and the teacher suggested organizing an afternoon tea for the last class. Louis, Stan and Ollie loved the idea and said they would be there. But then Harry said that he didn’t have time for this so he wouldn’t be there next week.

He didn’t know why but Louis was appalled. Maybe because it was his last time seeing Harry as Harry wouldn’t take music theory classes next year. Innocently, he would’ve liked to know beforehand. But then he remembered Harry had promised he would bring his guitar to sing for the last class.

“You promised you would sing for us! And you don’t have your guitar right now! You have to come next week, Harry. You wouldn’t break a promise.” Louis said, almost sad that he wouldn’t hear Harry sing one last time. Stan and Ollie agreed and cheered with him.

“I know but I don’t have your time Louis, I can’t just come to eat and sing, I have other plans you know.” Harry smirked provocatively.

“Come on, don’t act like you have an actual life outside of school, I know you have one hour to spare. You were there the whole year so you have no excuse. You’re coming next week and with your guitar, alright?” Louis tried to be serious but couldn’t hide his playful smile.

“I’m not sure I can. You’re not very convincing to be honest.” Harry was distracted by his phone buzzing. He stopped listening to Louis to quickly text someone without the teacher seeing him. That gave Louis the perfect idea.

“You know what? Give me your number, I will text you every single day to make sure you’re coming next week.” Harry laughed and shook his head.

“Come on Harry! Give me your number now! Let me show you how convincing I can be!” Louis pleaded.

“I don’t know my own number so I can’t give it to you, sorry.” Harry was very happy with himself.

Louis was taken aback. “You’re kidding, right? Who doesn’t know their own number?”

“Well, I don’t. If I’m not convinced by the end of the class, I’m not coming! Sorry!” Harry smirked, knowing Louis would never let it go.

“Then I’m giving you my number and you’ll text me after class.” Louis took Harry’s wrist to write his number on it. “I’m not kidding, you are texting me, okay? Can I count on you?”

“Of course.” Harry lied shamelessly, still smirking. “I’ll text you.”

Louis didn’t believe a word he said, so he spent the hour blackmailing Harry. He wanted to use his pencil? Only if he texted Louis after class.

Later that night, Louis received a text from an unknown number.

20:47

_I’m sorry Louis but I can’t make it next week :p_

_you are coming, whether you like it or not! :o_

_You think you can convince me like that? I’m not coming whether YOU like it or not!_

_so you’re breaking your promise just like that? i always knew I shouldn’t trust you… :x_

_Alright, I’ll come. But I never said I’d sing xD_

_of course you did! It was implied :c_

_Don’t be sad, you’ll see me, that’s all you need! I don’t sing that well anyway you’re not missing anything_

_take that back_

_you sing really well_

_you think I care about seeing you? the only thing i enjoy about you is your singing :p_

_ouch_

_maybe I’ll bring my guitar_

_or maybe not_

_I have the whole week to change my mind :)_

_don’t you dare!!_

Louis fell asleep smiling. He liked talking to Harry. They texted the whole week. Harry kept saying he’d come but changed his mind seconds later, forcing Louis to try new strategies to make him come. In the end, he wasn’t sure Harry would come. He was almost sad that they started talking more right when they wouldn’t see each other for at least four or five months.

He realized that the coming year, he would only see Harry for the music school hearings, which started in December. If Harry didn’t show up Tuesday, they wouldn’t see each other for six months. There was no way they could see each other outside of the music school. They didn’t go to the same school, they lived within a 30-minute drive of each other, and they weren’t close enough to invite each other at their house.

They started talking for real just a week ago! Louis was sad he lost his time ignoring and pushing Harry away because he was too annoying. Now that he knew he could be a good friend it was harder to just stop seeing him. And there was no way to keep in touch for half a year when they didn’t know each other that well.

Louis was swimming in regrets when he entered the music school. He couldn’t hide his relief when he saw Harry waiting with his guitar hung on his back.

“Harry!! You made it! I knew I could count on you!” He smiled, very happy to know he convinced Harry.

“You’re very convincing, congratulations, I’m here! See? I even brought my guitar. I kept my word.” Harry smiled. Louis didn’t have time to answer before the teacher told them to come in. He just smiled widely to Harry, trying to show him how happy he was.

The class went by smoothly, everyone laughing and celebrating the beginning of the summer. After a while, Louis could see Harry was trying to avoid singing by talking and talking until the end of the class.

“So what are you singing to us today Harry?” Louis said loudly so everyone could here. Harry threw him a dirty look, shaking his head and smiling.

“I don’t know, I can play anything you want. Check this notebook and choose if you want.” Harry handed the notebook and started getting his guitar out of its case.

Louis, Stan and Ollie went through the notebook and found _I See Fire_ by Ed Sheeran. They loved this song. Louis handed the open notebook to Harry and smiled at him.

“Alright, my voice isn’t really prepared, give me your bottle.” Harry said, clearing his throat. He drank then began playing some chords. The silence filled the room. Louis stared at him, excited to hear him sing again. Harry sang brilliantly, Louis loved it. His voice was so special, it made him feel all the despair and heartbreak of the song. It sent shivers through him.

Harry closed his eyes or looked behind Louis, and Louis could see he put everything he had in the song. He really admired Harry for that. He could feel his passion.

Louis always struggled with passion. The technique was his thing, but when it came to pouring his feelings in his music… He couldn’t. Something blocked him and he didn’t know what. He was probably too shy to completely expose himself to the world. Harry was the complete opposite. Just like that, he exposed himself to everyone in the room, he showed his emotions and his vulnerability. Louis found it exhilarating.

When the song ended, Harry looked up to Louis and smiled at him as if asking “Happy now?”.

“Thank you!! You sing so well, I love it! I had shivers and everything!” Louis said, excited to let Harry know how much he liked it.

Harry laughed as if Louis was joking. “Right, sure. Glad you liked it anyway, you didn’t work your ass off during a week for nothing!”

“I’m serious! See, you can still see some goose bumps!” Louis showed him his arm. Harry smiled, apparently moved that Louis liked it this much.

“Well, thank you! You want me to sing something else?” Harry grinned. Everyone in the room agreed to have him sing something else, anything he’d like. The class ended with the last few songs Harry played. Louis was over the moon.

Later, in his bed, Louis couldn’t help himself. He still wanted to talk to Harry.

22:07

_you know you really sing very well, i wasn’t joking around when I said I loved it!_

_xD You think you can persuade me by repeating yourself all the time?_

_it worked once, why not try again, right? c:_

_If you have nothing better to do, please do_

_You’re not sleeping yet?_

_no, listening to I see fire :p you?_

_Singing I see fire :)_


End file.
